The present invention relates generally to alloys and more particularly to a machinable, lean alloy of beryllium-nickel containing copper for golf clubs and the like.
Beryllium-nickel alloys are known for their unique combination of weight, hardness, corrosion resistance and fabrication characteristics. Also notable are their ductility, dynamic characteristics, and color. By these attributes, beryllium-nickel is desirable for use in a variety of industrial applications. Nominal 2Be--Ni alloys, for instance, have been found uniquely suited to electronic connector springs used for activating airbag safety restraint systems.
Although it is appreciated generally that these beryllium-rich alloys offer a variety of uses with extraordinary benefits, they have been found both costly and difficult to machine. Improved machinability or stress relief is typically achieved in these alloys by cold working prior to machining. In some applications, e.g., where a smooth finish is desired, cold working is considered a particularly useful method of stress relief. In other contexts, however, there may be no opportunity during processing to cold work; for example, with products made by either casting or hot forming followed by direct thermal treatment and finishing. For these reasons, cost and machinability considerations have limited the widespread commercial application of beryllium-nickel alloys.